Kakashi x IrukaShower Talk (
by mirasanmorgan
Summary: My first attempt at fan fiction! Comments for improving the writing style/ fanfic itself is most certainly welcome! Hope you enjoy.. 3 I sho did.. (;


Naruto Fanfiction

take 1

Morgan Crafts

6/15/2013

Steamy shower

A kakashi x iruka sensi one shot

Lots of subtle fluff!

It was like any other normal night in konaha. Everyone had come grudgingly back to their small, secluded apartments to finish off the night in peace, or so for some.

Kakashi hatake waited impatiently, squatting on the am of some old chair that he and iruka had saved from the lady down the street who was throwing out old furniture. _Hell, even if we didn't find this chair, its not like iruka would have sat in it anyways. _Kakashi mused. The old, battered floral chair was another addition to the couple's small 2 room apartment on the west side of the village. He hated waiting around this long just to get a quick peck on the forehead from his lover as thy both went to bed.

Hatake stared at the open bathroom, just a few feet away from his uncomfortable perch. _It's not like I don't like showering alone. I do... but with a minor setback like this... _ The copy ninja shifted his free eye to the clock. 12:34. He couldn't wait any longer. Pushing himself off the chair, kakashi strolled over to the bathroom, flicked the lights on, and closed the door behind him._ Serves him right for coming home so late to miss a shower with me, _Hatake smirked as he slid his standard jonien jacket, shirt, and pants all off in one fluid motion. He had mastered that move through the countless times him and Iruka went into one of those.. _moods._ Still, it was a good trick to know, just in case the enemy ninja needed to be fought naked. He chuckled as the steam arose from the shower, the clear glass pane that separated the shower fogging with the hot steam. Kakashi was ready.

As he slid into the shower, the hot water greeted him like an old friend after a long day of training and dealing with knuckle-headed ninja like Naruto. The two had been reluctantly paired up by Tsunade, who needed the copy nin and the guinen to help Mrs. Hoshikagi find her old sour cat, marbles after he escaped out of the old ladies house and into the allies of the village. After several hours of frantic searching for the sorry animal, hatake was finally released by tsunade to head home for the night, as the cat had mysteriously found it's way back to the owner. Kakashi groaned and leaned his sore, muscular body back to let the water hit his unmasked face. _Someone's near. _ He senses honed in on a certain someone's chakra as he stood up suddenly to greet his intruder.

Iruka slowly turned the doorknob as he slid into the steam filled bathrom, nearly half naked as he realized someone had gotten too impatient. He smirked as he watched kashi's massively muscular, toned body tense as he sensed Iruka's presence.

"Iruka?"

"Hmmmm?"

you took too long." the ninja sighed a little. " I couldn't wait this time."

Kakashi heard the silent unzip of pants and the rustle of shirts being undone as iruka prepared himself for the cramped little shower. Not like he minded, anyway.

"I'm here now, Kashi. No need to fuss, especially since you have used up most of the hot water we will have for the remainder of the week," iruka laughed softly and stepped behind the glass pane to be met by a small, crooked smile that belonged to the already soaked copy ninja. Feeling his way up his lover's thigh, Iruka rested his head and palms on Kakashi's scar ridden back. " I only wished I had come home a little earlier so I could have helped you wash a little better." Kakashi smiled, turning his face to look down at his partner, who was not helping the sudden stiffness he felt around his lower anatomy.

"Iruka..."

Kakashi murmured, brushing aside a loose hair from iruka's face, who turned upwards slightly to meet his lover's strong gaze.

"Mmmm?"

In one swift motion, Kakashi picked up his other and cradled him, gently in his arms as the water ran warm. "Don't ever be late coming home, you hear me?" Kakashi's strong, handsome face with still black eyes bore into Iruka and possibly his soul, as his other told him desperately, almost forcefuly to _always _come home early.

Kakashi swore as he swiftly shut the water off and looked down at his lover's timid, almost frightened face. Iruka knew at once that Kakashi was getting into one of his moods, his intimicy and sex drive would greatly increase by the minutes that he had him locked into his strong arms.


End file.
